Ben10 Singstar
by MonstehYoyoChan
Summary: hey everyone! this is my first fanfic, and this is gonna have 5 chapters in one. So give it a look over and tell me what ya think x
1. Chapter 1

yoyo:i have a great idea! :P

B,J,G,K: What?  
yoyo: Why dont we do something fun?  
julie: Like what?  
yoyo: *thinks* Any suggestions?  
Ben: Sumo slammers night

Gwen: NO! we should have a girly night

K & B: Gross!  
gwen:yoyo is up for it right?  
yoyo: *sweatdrop and smiles nervously* Yeah, but i was thinking something to do with the boys aswell.  
ben: Bummer gwen *smiles smug*  
Kevin: We should watch t.v about cars

yoyo: NO!  
kevin: What you got against cars?  
yoyo: Why havent you asked gwen out yet?  
kevin: well played.  
yoyo: *smiles* i know...cmon we need more idea's.  
julie: we should have singstar gwen: yeah it'd be cool.  
yoyo: yep you got my vote. And everyone has to sing a song ok?  
-Everyone nods- yoyo: who agree's those who do say i

ben: i

julie: i

gwen: i

kevin: i..do not!  
ben: how come?  
kevin: singstar is retarded.  
yoyo: like your car?  
kevin: HEY! DONT DISS THE CAR!  
-stands up to hit kevin but ben holds me back-  
yoyo: Let me at him!  
ben: no! look, yoyo your still on!  
yoyo: *nervously* haha...hi

gwen: cmon kevin please.  
julie: your out-numbered.  
kevin: fine.  
everyone: WOO HOO!  
yoyo: who's gonna go first?  
gwen: i will yoyo

yoyo: awesome,what ya gonna sing?  
ben: sing paramore!  
yoyo: PARAMORE ALL TEH WAY!  
gwen: alright, alright.

Down to you your pushing and pulling me down to you but i dont know what i now when i caught myself i had to stop myself from saying something that i should have never thought now when i caught myself i had to stop myself from saying something that i should have never thought of you oh you your pushing and pulling me down to you but i dont know what i want no i dont know what i want...  
you got it you got it some kind of magic hypnotic hypnotic your leaving me breathless i hate this i hate this your not the one i believe in when god is my witness oh...  
now when i caught myself i had to stop myself from saying something that i should have never thought now when i caught myself i had to stop myself from saying something that i should have never thought of you oh you your pushing and pulling me down to you but i dont know what i want no i dont know what i want...  
dont know what i want but i know its not you keep pushing and pulling me down when i know in my heart its not you...  
ooo oo oh oooooh now when i caught myself i had to stop myself from saying something that i should have never thought now when i caught myself i had to stop myself from saying something that i should have never thought of you i knew keep pushing and pulling me down to you but now i know what i want i want i want oh no i should have never thought!

Y,J,B,K: YEAH!  
yoyo: that was awesome!  
ben: majorly cool gwen

julie: your talented

kevin: You rocked!  
gwen: thanks.  
yoyo: ok who's up next eh?  
-everyone looks away-  
yoyo: hmm...Ben and julie!  
Ben: what!  
julie: yay

Chp.2 Rock DJ

yoyo: welcome, and im so tired

gwen: you wouldnt have that problem if you went to bed early.  
yoyo: i went to bed at 9:30pm

gwen: oh thats late.  
ben: its not, i dont go to bed til about the same time as yoyo

julie: i go bed at 10:00pm

kevin: yoyo ive got a question.  
-everyone turns to look at him-  
kevin: has your accent always been british?  
yoyo: *facepalm* yes! now can we please stop arguing about bed?  
gwen: 0-o

ben: O_O

julie: o_e

kevin: haha dirty!  
yoyo: -slaps him upside his head- shut up! and i didnt mean it like that!  
ben: you sure?  
yoyo: ofcourse im sure!  
ben: you know your kinda cute with the accent.  
yoyo: =#3 *blush* thanks

julie: mmph *not amused*  
gwen: oh dear...:S

yoyo: er, anyway...i really am desperate for a song for julie and ben to sing together.  
ben: yeah! so please review on this giving yoyo some idea's

julie: i dont wanna do it anymore

ben, gwen,yoyo: WHAT?  
kevin: haha owned!  
julie: obviously you think Uk girls have cute accents you can sing with her.  
gwen: er...i think you should sing this once yoyo

kevin: this outta be good

yoyo: shut up kevin! and fine...i'll do it.  
ben: what ya gonna sing?  
yoyo: hmmm, im gonna do a remix.  
kevin: a remix? of what?  
yoyo: Demi lovato me, myself and time with a hint of paramore.  
gwen: hows that gonna turn out for you?  
ben: i dont think she's thought it through enough.  
yoyo: hey! leave me alone!  
-Darkstar pops up outta nowhere-  
Darkstar: how come i was invited?  
yoyo: WAIT A SECOND! how'd you get in?  
darkstar: your door was broken so i thought why not lovely yoyo.  
yoyo: *sweatdrop* you sound retarded when you do that.  
ben: sorry but no villians invited.  
Charmcaster: why is yoyo's door broken?  
kevin: i broke it.  
Charmcaster: nice one.  
-uppercut on charmcaster- yoyo: STFU

charmcaster: ooo and it comes with attitude

darkstar: why arent i suprised?  
-Uppercuts on darkstar and Charmcaster-  
yoyo: i thought i told you to STFU!  
logan: is this the right place?  
yoyo: No logan! the x men party is down the hall.  
logan: wait a sec, im not invited to your party?  
ben: dont make him angry

gwen: He's mean when he's angry.  
yoyo: this is a private party.  
charmcaster: what kinda private party?  
julie: one that neither of you are invited too!  
darkstar: Please, we're one of the coolest bad guys going.  
gwen: he does have a point yoyo.  
yoyo: -sigh- whatever, i dont care anymore. AND THIS IS SINGSTAR!  
SO EVERYBODY SHUT UP!  
-everything goes quiet-

gwen: thank you, and now we cant continue on with it.  
yoyo: yeah and ben do me a favor get logan outta here.  
ben: you!  
yoyo: why?  
ben: cause he could kill me.  
logan: still here! -claws pop out-  
everyone: o_O'  
logan: im staying here

yoyo: fine, who's up for singstar?  
everyone: YEAH!  
yoyo: ok, charmcaster your up.  
charmcaster: why me?  
yoyo: cause i said so!  
charmcaster: no let darkstar, he crashed your party first.  
yoyo: fine whatever you up darkstar.  
darkstar: i'll be singing Robbie williams rock DJ

-gwen,ben,kevin,charmcaster,julie,logan begin laughing-  
darkstar: what!  
yoyo: -cracking up- shut up there you go!

darkstar:  
Me with the floorshow Kickin' with your torso Boys getting high And the girls even more so Wave your hands if your not with the man Can I kick it?  
(Yes you can)  
I got (Funk)  
You got (Soul)  
We got everybody I've got the gift Gonna stick it in the goal It's time to move your body

Babylon back in business Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land I don't wanna rock, DJ But your making me feel so nice When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night

Singin' in the classes Music for your masses Give no head No backstage passes Have a proper giggle I'll be quite polite But when I rock the mic I rock the mic (Right)  
You got no love, then you're with the wrong man It's time to move your body If you can't get a girl But your best friend can It's time to move your body

I don't wanna be sleazy Baby just tease me Got no family planned Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land I don't wanna rock DJ But you're making me feel so nice When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night

I don't wanna rock, DJ But you're making me feel so nice When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos your keeping me up all night

Pimpin' aint easy Most of them fleece me Every night Pimpin' ain't easy But if you're sellin' it It's alright

Come on

I don't wanna rock, DJ But you're making me feel so nice When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night

I don't wanna rock, DJ But you're making me feel so nice When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night

-Everyone laughs til their crying-  
yoyo: well done! you've improved that your not hot! -laughs more-  
darkstar: wait lovely yoyo wait..  
yoyo: and you still sound like a retard when you say that XD

ben: ok thats enough for comedy

kevin: for today

julie: agreed

charmcaster: me 2

logan: yes

yoyo: indeedio :3 til next time! and kevin is singing next time

kevin: like hell i am!  
yoyo: like hell i'll make sure

logan: is it too late to leave and find my true party?  
yoyo: its never late logan ben: until next time

Chp.3 Me myself and time with the black parade

Yoyo: Awesome im back folks! morning all!  
ben: morning yoyo

gwen: good morning yoyo

julie: hey yoyo

kevin: Was' sup?  
yoyo: im glad that everyone left yesterday now we can have our private party :)  
ben: yeah its a good thing

kevin: Charmcaster kept flirting with me.  
gwen: she's outta your league!  
julie: defitnley

yoyo: look calm down! can we continue?  
J,B,G,K: yes

yoyo: good, right now how about-  
Charmcaster: Hello fello people.  
yoyo: oh for the love of god! -facepalm-  
kevin: oh, so your stalking me now?  
charmcaster: are you kidding, im out of your league.  
ben: er, guys? can we continue with the singstar?  
kevin: yeah sure, wait! wheres yoyo?  
gwen: outside, getting air. Trying not to explode.  
charmcaster: wow, that bad right?  
julie: you think? -walks outside to find yoyo-

~OUTSIDE~

julie: yoyo?  
yoyo: what?  
julie: people are calming down now, so are you coming back inside?  
yoyo: whats the point? everyone is ruining it.  
julie: maybe their trying to be there to be a support for you.  
yoyo: your right julie!

julie: yeah now go and sing your song!  
yoyo: yeah! wait what?

~INSIDE~ ben: what do you mean?  
charmcaster: that your not cool!  
yoyo: shut up charmcaster, now get out! your not involved.  
gwen: yeah! she's back!  
yoyo: OH YEAH BABY! -does peace sign-  
ben: ok so who's singing next?  
yoyo: original plan was kevin

kevin: but i dont wanna

gwen: cmon everyone else has.  
kevin: i'll sing if yoyo sings first

yoyo: what you cant do that!  
ben: why not?  
yoyo: cause im the one that directing and writing all of this! i have no time for singing.  
julie: cmon yoyo for us.  
yoyo: ok fine but just this once.

yoyo:  
I can make the rain stop if I wanna, Just like my attitude I can take my laptop record a snapshot And change your point of view

I just enetered this brand new world And I'm so open hearted I know I've got a long way to go but I I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but somedays it makes me want to change my direction Sometimes it gets lonley, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception I just enetered this brand new world And I'm so open hearted I know I've got a long way to go but I I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment To just be real and let the truth be spoken Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time, I know I'll find myself in time

(More lyrics: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/#share)

ben: a

gwen: ma

kevin: zing

julie: sooooo cool! you rocked yoyo -hugs julie-  
yoyo: thanks guys right now, its your turn kevin

kevin: fine, better now then never.  
ben: what song ya gonna sing kev?  
kevin: My chemical romance- Black parade

yoyo: ok off you go :P

kevin:  
When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back Let's shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears Ooh oh ohhhh Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer for all the broken Listen here, because it's who we are I'm just a man, I'm not a hero Just a boy, who had to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I! don't! care!

We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

B,G,J,Y: YEAH!  
yoyo: your awesome, but we're out of time.  
ben: see you soon

gwen: sadly as yoyo will be going into hospital tomorrow.  
julie: i'll keep a look on things

yoyo: thanks and see you all soon!

Chp.4 Wouldnt change a thing

yoyo: ow...ow...ow,ow,ow,ow,ow. -sits down-  
ben: are you ok yoyo?  
yoyo: *painful voice* no

kevin: you know if gwen see's you here, she's gonna freak.  
yoyo: i cant help it...i need to keep this going T_T

julie: you should be at home, resting.  
yoyo: i know, i know. But what more can i do?  
ben: you could always go home.  
kevin: yeah. Before gwen see's you yoyo: she wont. _ _  
julie: she will

yoyo: she wont

ben: she will

yoyo: *annoyed* she wont

kevin: she will..  
-knocks kevin off his chair-  
yoyo: SHE WONT!  
gwen: oh yes i will.

-long pause-

yoyo: HEY!  
gwen: why are you here? you just had your operation! you should be at home resting!  
yoyo: i dont want too! i need to keep this going!  
ben: we tried to tell her gwen: and obviously you failed!

-Ben & me sulk- T_T

julie: well atleast we could carry on with this.  
kevin: i doubt it, without yoyo we dont have anyone to carry on with the stories anymore.  
yoyo: im still here! i can do it! im completly fine! -bangs leg- OW!  
kevin: i proved my point.  
ben: point taken, but maybe one of us could carry on doing the singstar.  
julie: do i finally get to sing?  
yoyo: yeah, ive picked a song that you and ben can sing together. (A/N: suggested by one of my friends.  
Just wait...)  
gwen: sounds good. But your gonna be resting! so, go home.  
yoyo: _ make me...

-gwens hands glow with her powers-

yoyo: o_o' ok im going...-Stands up and hops out on crutchers-  
gwen: now that yoyo is gonna be gone...im gonna continue

ben: aw why you?  
gwen: cause im the most mature one.  
kevin: at this rate...none of us seem like it.  
julie: i miss yoyo :  
ben: yeah...T_T

kevin: she's only been gone for 5 seconds..  
B & J: Can you blame us?  
gwen: alright thats enough! lets see...-looks on the songsheet-  
Darkstar: hello dear one's

ben: -facepalm- oh great.  
julie: why is he here?  
darkstar: it doesnt matter why im here...wait -looks around the room- where's yoyo?  
gwen: i sent her home to rest.  
darkstar: aw, what a shame...:(  
kevin: yeah right, your only doing it so you can stalk her.  
darkstar: not true _o

ben: im not convinced.  
julie: shame on you, i never liked him anyway.  
darkstar: can you blame me? i like a girl with an english accent.  
gwen: stalker o_0

-pops head around the door-

yoyo: er, hi?  
ben: yoyo, what are you doing back here?  
yoyo: i relised that i needed a ride *nervous smile with sweatdrop* ^U^"  
darkstar: i'll be more than glad to give you a ride home...  
yoyo: o_o?...stalker! o_e what is he doing here?  
julie: dont ask -_-'  
kevin: he just popped up like he usually does.  
gwen: and admitted to liking you

yoyo: _ o'

ben: cmon i'll give you a ride...  
gwen: no! you can take her later. Right now you and julie are gonna sing.  
julie: yay! -Claps like a maniac-  
ben: no way -_-  
yoyo: cmon please...it will cheer me up :)  
darkstar: i'll do it.  
yoyo: i asked ben _ '

-Darkstar sulks and sits in the courner at the far end of the room-

ben: ok sure thing...

(A/N: im serious its corny...my friend Danni likes camp rock -_-' [oh the humanity] and asked me to do this...as i had lost a bet, hehe! yep i bet, at times. =D not gonna go into much detail..but since i lost this is for danni. But the song is from Camp rock 2)

Camp rock 2- Wouldnt change a thing (Shane and Mitchie)

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say His mind is somewhere far away And I don't know how to get there It's like (She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out (She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out (And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care (Like she doesn't even care)

You, me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye

We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always trying to save the day Just wanna let my music play She's all or nothing But my feelings never change (Why do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind (It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight To get attention That's what all of my friends say (That's what all of my friends say)

You, me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye

We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no When I hold on, he just lets go We're perfectly imperfect But I wouldn't change a thing, no

We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a Wouldn't change a thing

yoyo: awesome!  
kevin: meh, it was ok.  
ben: ok?  
julie: you did great ben.  
gwen: egnore him ben, he's just having a sulk.  
kevin: am not!  
darkstar: are too.

-kevin absorbes some metal and punches darkstar clean in the face, sending him through a wall-

yoyo: -Clapping crazily- YES!  
ben: -chuckling at yoyo-

julie: i had such fun, we should do it again sometime.  
gwen: ofcourse...but who knows?  
ben: what you mean?  
yoyo: it all depends if people like the story...and if i dont get that many good viewings, i might have to stop this.  
-Everyone gasps-

kevin: relax man, you'll get some good views.  
yoyo: how do you know?  
kevin: cause i think your a good writer

yoyo: -Starry eyed- You mean that?  
kevin: yeah

yoyo: well thank you kevin b

en: he's right.  
yoyo: thank you everyone, its been a true pleasure.  
julie: But if you dont decide to do this again...could we throw a small party?  
gwen: As in a goodbye party?  
yoyo: I like the idea of that. and i'll invite some other people.  
ben: like who?  
yoyo: Watch next to find out! until then

Everyone: BYE

darkstar: ow, my beautiful face hurts -faints-

Chp.5 Farewell Party

yoyo: hello all! -looks at kevin- what are you doing?  
kevin: trying to decide who to invite y

oyo: what ya mean?  
kevin: as in should i invite argit (A/N: You know who i mean right? kev's bad ass rat friend i dont know if thats how you spell his name but oh well im sticking with that) Or just some chick who had a crush on me.  
yoyo: i like neither.  
kevin: well you dont get a say

yoyo: Ass -_ -'  
ben: You two arguing again?  
yoyo: no

gwen: wow i guess my arguing with kevin had spread.  
yoyo: *evil smile* yeah well, kev was wondering whether to invite argit or some chick he met

kevin: YOYO!  
yoyo: Bye! *Runs away*  
ben: you know that i dont like argit.

gwen: and some chick?  
kevin: hey she had a crush on me, so i told her about the party.  
gwen: and?  
kevin: and that she wanted to come over.  
ben: *teaseful voice* and?  
kevin: and that i said yes!  
gwen: enjoy it without me -walks away-  
kevin: gwen! cmon...  
ben: wow and yet now i feel like the smart one.  
-kevin absorbes some metal and ben runs away giggling like a schoolgirl XD-

Yoyo: well i think kev is a jerk anyway...never liked him

gwen: you two argue like me and him use too. I miss it.  
yoyo: -sigh- cmon gwen think about something better for a change.  
charmcaster: im not interrupting anything am i?  
yoyo: what are you doing here?  
charmcaster: heard the commotion. Apprantley little gwenie here is getting jelous.  
gwen: i am not jelous!  
yoyo: i hate to pick sides but...charmcaster is right.  
charmcaster: if you want i could cast a spell and make him with you.  
gwen: you can do that?  
yoyo: er...HELLO! thats a self deed. you cant do that!  
charmcaster: look to think of it on a positive way, im doing it to help the good which is gwen.  
gwen: she does have a point, its better from taking over the world.  
yoyo: ok fine fine, but i heard nothing. However this outta be good.

~MEANWHILE~

Ben: dont you think its odd how yoyo said that she was gonna invite some people that none of us know about?  
julie: maybe...but i think it'd be cool to meet others.  
ben: yeah but if they're like logan i dont wanna know

logan: -pops up- what'd you say?  
B & J: 0_O!

~BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE ^U^~

Yoyo: ok peeps we need to get the party started and...-looks around- wheres ben?  
gwen: he left?  
kevin: he went home to get changed

Yoyo: -Mobile phone beeps- i got a text message.  
gwen: saying?  
yoyo: he's gonna come by later...with julie.  
kevin: typical of him to run off

yoyo: he ran off?  
kevin: i made him.  
gwen: what to do -_-'  
yoyo: ooookay O_o anyways charmcaster is here to help out

kevin: woah! you invited her?  
charmcaster: yes, afterall it is a farewell party right?  
gwen: and plus its nice of her to do something else than rule the world.  
yoyo: haha the typical villian thing, haha cracks me up XD

kevin: she's only here to annoy me.  
yoyo: by what? helping us all out?  
gwen: exactly

kevin: its true!  
yoyo: *sing song voice* paranoid...:P

kevin: i am not paranoid!  
darkstar: hello lovelys.  
kevin: GAH! *Screams*  
yoyo: *SCREAMS* what the hell! why are you here?  
darkstar: i heard their was a party

gwen: we handed out invitations to people apart from you

darkstar: then how come charmcaster gets one and i dont?  
yoyo: cause...i said so _ "  
darkstar: dont you love me? T_T

yoyo: er NO! your a stalker why would i?  
darkstar: cause i thought we had a conncection

yoyo: NO!  
gwen: leave her be darkstar and your not invited

kevin: so leave

darkstar: -walking away- so unfair, i didnt even get to give her the roses.  
yoyo: phew! now that he's gone we can crack on with buisness.  
kevin: yeah sure, by the way who are you inviting?  
yoyo: its secret _^

gwen: why cant we know?  
yoyo: cause these people are soooo secret that if their cover is blown they'll shoot anybody

charmcaster: physcopaths 0-o

yoyo: yeah they may seem like it but they're kinda cool.  
kevin: ok, anyways...we better get fixing the party up.

~MEANWHILE~

max: cmon now guys there's no way to be like that with me

helen: but you wont let us go to yoyo's party

manny: i wanna go and dance!  
piers: this sucks

alan: cmon now guys im sure that max has a reason of why we cant go...right?  
max: erm...well...  
manny: sure alan..he's got nothing

peirs: come on please let us go

helen: it would have been nice to have a break T_T

max: fine we can go

everyone: yes!  
max: but im sure that yoyo doesnt want any arguments ok?  
everyone: alright

~BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE~

yoyo: NO!  
kevin: why! why cant we have some metal played?  
yoyo: cause i aint into that crap!

kevin: but your a rock chick

yoyo: er yeah stuff like ACDC Black sabbath and others

charmcaster: and plus im sure that people who will be coming dont want it either.  
yoyo: exactly what i mean!  
kevin: this sucks :'(  
gwen: yeah it may seem that way but i agree with yoyo and charmcaster.  
kevin: fine lets get the music started...

~HOURS LATER~

(A/N: this is where the partys gonna begin...loads of people will be turning up and you'll see who oh and also, the random girl that has a crush on kev. its gonna be one of my friends as she wanted to be the girl who fancies him...so Chrissy this is part is for you ^U^ and below will be some useful things so you wont get confuzzled _

* = Emotion - = action / = music hope thats ok for you all...anyway back to the story!)

/ David guetta ft kid cudo memories (If thats how you spell his name lol)

yoyo: wow lotta people have turned up

gwen: yeah some are from my school.  
charmcaster: great i dont have anyone to randomly talk too.  
yoyo: er, what about us?  
charmcaster: meh, is suppose so.  
Y&G: -_-'  
ben: hey guys

yoyo: hey! where have you been?  
julie: hey! ben was getting ready and he stopped by mine.  
yoyo: ok sure thing well enjoy the party while no one is ruining it.  
max: not late are we?  
B&G: Grandpa max? -run over and hugs him-  
yoyo: awww! ^U^ hi max!  
max: hey yoyo by the way thank you for inviting us..  
yoyo: no problem...hey wait! us?  
manny: woo hoo party night

helen: hi yoyo

peirs: awesome party

alan: uhm hi?  
yoyo: hey guys come on in.  
kevin: alriight! we got more peeps!  
yoyo: O_o? what?  
kevin: peeps?  
yoyo: friggin idiot! -slaps him upside the head- you aint a gangsta!

kevin: ok ok chill out. Im gonna go talk to gwen.  
ben: er yoyo?  
yoyo: what?  
logan: thanks for the invite kid.  
yoyo: wait a second! why are you here?  
ben: he said he was gonna rip me apart unless he got to come with me to your party.  
yoyo: logan how many times have i said this! you cant take advantage of people with your claws!  
logan: really? -claws pop out-

yoyo: O_O' ok ok maybe you can

ben: sorry yoyo

yoyo: its alright but do me one favor

ben: anything :)  
yoyo: keep him busy *Runs off*  
ben: YOYO!

/ Caramell- Caramelldancing (English version)

Yoyo: phew im glad that no one is ruining it yet.  
Mr. Blonde: Did we get an invite fellers?  
-They all shake their heads-  
yoyo: mr blonde heh heh what are you guys doing here? *Nervous smile* ^U^'  
Mr pink: We heard that you was throwing a party.  
Mr blue: but we didnt get an invite.  
Mr Brown: care to explain yoyo?  
yoyo: errrr...You all didnt get an invite cause your all my V.I.P's for the party.  
Mr white: VIP'S huh? Well i guess we all were important after all.  
Mr orange: That makes a change.  
yoyo: *Starry eyed at Mr orange* well i think thats just sad.  
Mr blonde: so thats why you made us VIP? cause you feel sorry for all of us?  
yoyo: no no no no no! i do kinda, but not alot which is why i made you vip's so you get treated with respect and have a good time.  
Mr Pink: i aint falling for this lie

Mr white: hey leave her alone pink! she's a good kid and i know for a fact she wouldnt lie

yoyo: exactly! i agree with mr white shame on you! shame on you all! WOO -Walks away-  
Mr blonde: alright lets get inside before people start wondering who the hell we are.  
gwen: yoyo who the hell are those guys?  
yoyo: erm..-the gang looks over at me- *Nervous* heh heh i guess you could say we go way back.  
ben: they look like the mafia or summin.  
mr orange: we're not the mafia kid. We're simluar but we're somthing way better.  
kevin: like what?  
-gang looks at me-  
yoyo: haha! ok thats enough leave them be!  
ben: why?  
yoyo: cause their my V.I.P's and they dont want to be disturbed so go!  
gwen: can i atleast know?  
yoyo: nope! now leave!  
kevin: who do you think you guys are anyway walking up in here like your summin out of a movie -uppercuts on kevin-  
yoyo: kevin shut the hell up! now go dance!  
charmcaster: oooo men in suits how bad ass! -flirting with mr blonde-  
yoyo: -facepalm- charmcaster please leave my V.I.P alone

charmcaster: v i ps huh? how cool whats your name?  
mr blonde: we all have colour names

charmcaster: so whats yours?  
mr blonde: im mr blonde.  
charmcaster: -looks at his hair- funny i dont see it.  
mr pink: could be worse mine's mr pink

yoyo: omg! its only when you guys come in that everyone swarms around them.  
mr orange: you should relax yoyo you've done an awesome job -winks-  
yoyo:-blushes- thank you mr orange. Now if you dont mind...-grabs charmcaster by the ear and drags her away from them-  
helen: hey yoyo how you been?  
yoyo: ok i suppose but nothing can get any better than this right?  
manny: well all of us were thinking...  
peirs: that maybe you'd like to tag along with us.  
mr blonde: she cant...she's coming with us

yoyo: what?  
mr blonde: all the fellers decided on it, said that they want you to tag along with us.  
peirs: excuse me man! but we all asked first.  
mr blonde: i dont care porkipine shes coming with us.  
yoyo: mr blonde! dont you think that i should get a say in this?  
mr blonde: orange arranged it

yoyo: then im with you guys!  
gwen: wait a second you cant just go with them!  
yoyo: why the hell not?  
ben: look just cause someone named orange decided this it dont mean that you should.  
julie: you should stay with us...  
-gang appears up behind me-  
mr pink: look kids she can do whatever she likes.  
ben: yeah we know

helen: but none of us like the idea with you guys.  
mr blue: tough luck kid

mr orange: look to make this fair at the end of the night yoyo can choose ok?  
-everyone agrees-  
chrissy: hi there!  
kevin: oh my...hi chrissy.  
yoyo: chrissy heh nows not a good time

chrissy: what'd ya mean?  
yoyo -points over shoulder and everyone looks at them-  
chrissy: oh...i see. So, whats going off?  
ben: these jerks are trying to take yoyo away from us.  
yoyo: they are not!  
gwen: it seems that way.  
kevin: want me to smash something?  
chrissy: woow your superhot when you say that

gwen: if you even think about it i will peel you like a grape.  
chrissy: O_o' ok whats her problem?  
gwen: my problem is, is that your all that everyone keeps talking about!  
yoyo: ok im just gonna stand next to mr orange but please continue -Runs and hides behind mr orange-  
chrissy: well im sorry, that you dont have the guts to admit to liking a guy

mr orange: now thats outrageous you'd tell me if you had a crush on me right?  
yoyo: *Blushing and lieing* sure thing i would.  
gwen: woah! i dont not like kevin

julie: in all defence i think you do

gwen: shut up!  
chrissy: your out numbered.  
gwen: i dont think so...but still i dont not like kevin!  
yoyo: -Comes out from hiding behind mr orange- well i think that if chrissy kissed him would you slap her?  
gwen: all depends what mood im in, wanna be my test dummy yoyo?  
yoyo: *Nervous* ha ha nooo im good thanks.  
kevin: so does this mean the partys over?  
-looks at clock-  
yoyo: its midnight :C

ben: its the end of the storys

helen: oh no!  
manny: bummer

peirs: we're so sorry yoyo

yoyo: for what?  
peirs: for ruining most of the party by argueing.  
mr blonde: yeah im sorry too kid

mr brown: all of us are.  
mr orange: you ok yoyo?  
yoyo: yeah im fine...but this is the last story...so i think we should end it with one more singstar.  
gwen: im sorry too

chrissy: me 3

kevin: so are you girls gonna continue fighting over this handsome devil?  
ben: kevin shut up!  
-silence-  
julie: so who's gonna end the last singstar?  
yoyo: all of us are, as a group.  
everyone: all of us?  
logan: ah what the hell cant be that bad

yoyo: its actually a happy tune...thats gonna go something like this..  
My way by frank sinatra

yoyo: And now, the end is near, And so I face the final curtain.

Gwen: My friends, I'll say it clear; I'll state my case of which I'm certain.

Ben: I've lived a life that's full -

Kevin: I've travelled each and every highway.

yoyo: And more, much more than this, I did it my way.

Logan: Regrets? I've had a few,

Mr blonde:But then again, too few to mention. I did what I had to do And saw it through without exemption.

manny: I planned each charted course -

Peirs: Each careful step along the byway,

helen: And more, much more than this,

yoyo: I did it my way.

yoyo: Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew,

all reservior dogs: When I bit off more than I could chew, But through it all, when there was doubt,

kevin: I ate it up and spit it out.

ben: I faced it all and I stood tall

yoyo: And did it my way.

yoyo: I've loved, I've laughed and cried,

logan: I've had my fill - my share of losing.

charmcaster: But now, as tears subside,

julie: I find it all so amusing.

ben: To think I did all that,

yoyo: And may I say, not in a shy way -

kevin: Oh no. Oh no, not me.

yoyo: I did it my way.

Everyone: For what is a man? What has he got? If not himself - Then he has naught. To say the things he truly feels And not the words of one who kneels. The record shows I took the blows And did it my way.

yoyo: Yes, it was my way

-everyone hugs me before i walk outside onto the back of a car-  
yoyo: goodbye everyone! i love you all!  
and for those that have been reading the stories i hope you've enjoyed reading as much as i have writing.  
Truly i want to thank you all! good night everybody!

Mr orange: did she just run off without choosing any of us?

ben: i dont believe it

julie: i guess thats yoyo for you.

everyone: yeah defitnley

ben: goodbye all and once again yoyo says thanks!

everyone: bye!

~Yoyo


	2. Good news!

Hello all!  
Quick message, see as its coming to christmas i shall be doing a ben10 singstar special dedicated to christmas!  
And its all gonna be aimed for you guys!  
Hope you all have a great xmas and i shall see you all soon :]

~Yoyo 


End file.
